Pathfinder
:Pathfinder is a G.I. Joe character. When a G.I. Joe assault team is faced with an obstacle, such as having to scale a 15,000 foot mountain to invade a COBRA fortress, Pathfinder is there to get them over the "hump." Pathfinder's father was a Korean War veteran who taught him the finer points of military reconnaissance. Ever since his childhood days in Key West, he's always had a fascination with being able to "rough it" in the wild. When he was only 9 years old, he spent a week alone in the Everglades, just to prove that he could do it. His only worry wasn't the alligators, but the mosquitoes. Pathfinder can't stand bugs. He was not considered to be too young to learn how to rough it out in the wild swamps of Florida that it enabled him to breeze through much of the Army jungle training. It came to the point where he's teaching everyone including the instructors what jungle survival is all about. Soon thereafter, he got his certification as a jungle assault specialist and went on his way to become part of the Joe Team. After joining the G.I. Joe Team, he spent over 10 years learning how to overcome whatever Mother Nature dished out. His ability to survive in dense jungles, barren tundras, and sand-swept deserts is uncanny. History Pre-MUX History Ever since William Ianotti's childhood days in Key West, he's always had a fascination with being able to "rough it" in the wild. When he was only 9 years old, he spent a week alone in the Everglades, just to prove that he could do it. When William was seventeen, his father told him that his beloved Big Cypress Swamp was in danger from developers, poachers, and polluters. William said that if he was the governor, he would never let that happen. Dad said: 'Hard to become governor without a college education.' The next day, Pathfinder was asking the local recruiter how much time he had to serve to earn enough G.I. Bill credits for law school. His early training enabled him to breeze through much of the Army jungle training. It came to the point where he was teaching everyone ,including the instructors, what jungle survival is all about. Soon thereafter, he got his certification as a jungle assault specialist and went on his way to become part of the Joe Team. After joining the G.I. Joe Team in 1990 and taking the codename Pathfinder, he spent over 10 years learning how to overcome whatever Mother Nature dished out. His ability to survive in dense jungles, barren tundras, and sand-swept deserts is uncanny. MUX History When the G.I. Joe Team was reformed in 1997, Pathfinder joined back up, continuing his training in jungle warfare. In 2013 he was assigned to Bullet-Proof's team in South America. Prefered Vehicles * A.W.E. Striker * V.A.M.P. OOC Notes * Working names included Whacker, Bushmaster, Wildfire, Brushfire, Wildwood. * Pathfinder has the same serial number as fellow 1990 release Stretcher: 040-9812-JA41 * Prototype filecard read "Pathfinder intends to be the governor of Florida one day. When he was seventeen, his father told him that his beloved Big Cypress Swamp was in danger from developers, poachers, and polluters. Pathfinder said that if he was the governor, he would never let that happen. Dad said: 'Hard to become governor without a college education.' The next day, Pathfinder was asking the local recruiter how much time he had to serve to earn enough G.I. Bill credits for law school!" External links *YoJoe.com page *Filecard *YoJoe.com page *Filecard Footnotes Category:1990 Category:GI Joe Category:characters